Fotografias de um amor
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Fotos de um amor que riu, sorriu, viveu e nunca, nem por um simples momento, se arrependeu de ter nascido. U.A. COMENTEM POR FAVOR!


- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

( blá blá blá ) [ comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora que podem ou não aparecer na fanfic]

**Fotografias de um amor**

**1ª foto**

Amanhece.

Ele levanta-se da cama com preguiça. Queria dormi, mas não podia tinha que ir para a escola.

Veste-se e vai para a escola como de costume.

**2ª foto**

Andando distraidamente pelo caminho que costumava usar para ir à escola, Ritsuka esbarra acidentalmente em um homem alto de cabelos claros e compridos, aparentemete com vinte e um anos.

Ele pede desculpa mas o homem apenas ignora-o e continua andando.

**3ª foto**

Final de semana.

Gostava de sair com sua câmera e fotografar as árvores, os animais e as pessoas.

Andando pelo parque procurando algo para fotografar, Ritsuka avista de longe o homem que encontrara outro dia. Ele estava rabiscando algo em um caderno, talvez estivesse desenhando.

Ritsuka desviou o olhar quando percebeu que o homem estava olhando para ele, voltando a procurar algo para fotografar. Notou uma borboleta azul sobre uma pequena folha num arbusto. Fotografou-a.

Olhou disfarçadamentepara onde o estranho homem estava, por pura curiosidade.

Ele não estava mais lá.

**4ª foto**

Estava chovendo.

Ritsuka estava voltando da escola. A chuva ganhava força aos poucos. Andava rápidamente para chegar em casa.

Ao virar a esquina, encontra aquele estranho novamente. Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos até que Ritsuka passa do lado dele indo embora. Estava chovendo forte e ele queria chegar rápido em casa.

Pode sentir o olhar dele sobre suas costas.

**5ª foto**

Estava no parque. Era final de tarde e andava por lá por mera casualidade.

Precisava pensar no que fazer quando acabasse o terceiro ano. Pensava em fazer fotografia.

Sentou num banco e ficou olhando as nuvens pensativo, sem notar a aproximação de uma pessoa. Quando notou que havia alguém do seu lado, percebeu quer era aquele homem estranho.

Ele o olhava com curiosidade.

- Posso me sentar?

Ritsuka se afastou um pouco dando espaço para que ele se sente-se. O estranho sentou-se observando Ritsuka que observava as nuvens – O que você tanto olha nelas?

- Nada – Ritsuka sorri e olha para o estranho – e é por isso que continuo olhando.

- Como se chama?

- Ritsuka. E você?

- Soubi.

Continuaram conversando sobre nuvens.

**6ª foto**

Ritsuka continuou a se encontrar com Soubi. Viraram amigos. Descobriu que ele morava perto da sua escola, por isso as vezes se esbarravam.

- Seus pais não ficam preocupados?

- Por quê ficariam preocupados?

- Bem... vejamos... – colocou a mão no queixo fingido estar pensativo – logo após a escola, você veio comigo para a cidade e até agora não vi você ligar para os seus pais e está ficando tarde.

- Eu moro sozinho.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu brigava muito com os meus pais. Depois de uma briga séria me expulsaram de casa. – olhava as vitrines das lojas despreocupadamente, afinal aquela história não o incomodava mais – Eles me mandam um pouco de dinheiro todo o mês para que eu possa me sustentar, mas vão parar no final desse ano quando completar a marioridade e concerteza vão sumir por ai – ainda olhava as vitrines despreocupadamente. Aquilo não o abalava – Hmmm... preciso de uma câmera nova. O que você acha dessa?

Soubi o olhava com um olhar que misturava espanto, preocupação e tristeza, tavez pela maneira simples que contou sua história. Ou talvez pela pópria história.

Ritsuka apenas sorriu – Eu estou bem.

**7ª foto**

Ritsuka havia terminado a escola e, como já previa, seus pais sumiram sem deixar rastros. Mas isso não importava. Ia para a faculdade de manhã e trabalhava de tarde, sustentava-se sozinho e o pouco que ganhava era o suficiente para ele. Não tinha do que reclamar.

Naquela noite Soubi havia passado na casa de Ritsuka só para fazer uma visita. Começou a chover muito forte e como estava muito escuro, Ritsuka convidou-o para passar a noite na sua casa.

- Por quê gosta tanto de tirar fotos? – Soubi observava o grando mural de fotos que havia na sala com diversas fotos que Ritsuka tirou.

- Porque gosto de registrar aquele pequenos momentos simples que só acontecem uma vez. – sorriu entregando um copo de chocolate quente para o amigo – Cada momento é único, eles podem acontecer de novo de uma maneira parecida mas não serão iguais. – olha paraele e sorri – Por isso devemos aproveitar cada dia e cada momento da nossa vida ao máximo, sem nos arrepender de nada.

- Você é muito sonhador Ritsuka.

- Não sou sonhador, só estou sendo realista.

Soubi sorriu. Algo nascia ali.

**8ª foto**

Era final de tarde, Ritsuka estava voltando do trabalho.

Quando chegou em casa encontrou Soubi parado na frente dela.

- Soubi? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Precisamos conversar.

Eles entraram e foram para a cozinha. Sentaram-se na mesa, um na frente do outro.

- Então, o que tem para me dizer?

Soubi naum diz nada. Apenas entrega uma pasta preta.

Ao abrir a pasta, Ritsuka vê um desenhos que Soubi fez dele, naquele dia no parque que o viu desenhando. No desenho ele estava olhando para frente, como se estivesse encarando-o mas, ao invés da expressão curiosa daquele dia em seu rosto, ele estava com uma expressão feliz. Sorrindo.

Ritsuka tentar dizer algo, mas antes que consiga fala Soubi já estava ao seu lado com os lábios sobre os dele.

Ele retribuiu.

**9ª foto**

- Eu te amo Ritsuka...

**10ª foto**

- Eu te amo Soubi...

**11ª foto**

- Você se arrepende?

Ritsuka sorri e abraça Soubi puxando o lençol da cama, cobrindo os dois - Devemos aproveitar cada dia e cada momento da nossa vida ao máximo, sem nos arrepender de nada.

Soubi sorri e o beija novamente.

Dormiram abraçadas naquela noite.

**12ª foto**

Já havia se passado um ano desde aquele dia em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Estavam morando juntos na casa de Ritsuka. Atraiam olhares curiosos para si, mas eles não se importavam. Se estivessem feliz era o que contava.

- Ei? Soubi?

- O que?

- Diga X! – ri e tira uma foto dele.

- Por quê gosta tanto de tirar fotos minhas?

- Isso não é óbvio? – sorri e senta ao lado dele no sofá.

Soubi pega a câmera e abraça Ritsuka – Diga X!

Tira uma foto dos dois abraçados sorrindo.

**13ª foto**

Inverno.

Já havia se passado três ano juntos. Apesar de que, aos olhos de algumas pessoas, aquela união não fosse normal, Ristuka e Soubi continuavam junto. Nunca ligaram para a opinião alheia pois o que estavam fazendo não era errado. Eles estavam apenas se amando.

Naquela tarde fria de inverno, o céu estava nublado e nevava. Os dois andavam de mãos dadas, com os corpos próximos um do outro. Estavam indo para casa.

- O que a Yuiko queria com você hoje, quando te chamou lá na cafeteria?

- A ela nos convidou para sermos padrinhos do casamento dela. – sorri - Ela vai casar com o Yayoi.

- Hmmm... entendi.

- Por quê Soubi? Não vai me dizer que sentiu ciúmes.

Soubi nada disse. Estava com vergonha. Ritsuka apenas sorriu da face levemente avermelhada do companheiro.

Um pouco mais a frente, Ritsuka vê um borrão preto desgorvenado se aproximando rapidamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele empurra Soubi para o lado.

Um grito.

Som de freios.

Um choque.

Sangue.

A neve que era branca, lentamente, muda sua cor para o vermelho intenso do sangue de Ritsuka.

**14ª foto**

- SOUBI! CUIDADO! – o grito de Ritsuka ecoou pela rua deserta, juntamente com o som dos freios do carro desgorvenado. O choque da batida jogo-o para cima fazendo-o passar por cima do carro.

Caido no chão, o sangue que saia de seu corpo manchava a paisagem branca da neve na rua. O motorista do carro com medo das consequências fugiu deixando os vestigios de seu acidente, agora um crime, para trás.

- RITSUKA! RITSUKA! – Soubi corre até ele, agachando do seu lado e tomando-o em seus braços – POR QUÊ?!?! POR QUÊ FEZ ISSO RITSUKA?!?!

- Isso não é óbvio? – deu um sorriso fraco sentido as lágrimas de Soubi chocarem-se contra sua face misturando-se com o sangue de seu rosto.

- Ritsuka...

Ritsuka sorriu docemente passando a mão no rosto de Soubi limpando suas lágrimas – Eu... não me arrependo de nada... Soubi...

**15ª foto**

- Eu te amo... Ritsuka...

**16ª foto**

- Eu... te amo... Soubi...

**17ª foto**

Lágrimas.

Um beijo.

Um beijo de amor, um beijo de despedida.

Um último sorriso.

Um último olhar.

Um último abraço.

A última batida de um coração.

**~*~**

Em dezessete fotos foi contada a história de um amor. Um amor feliz, triste, porém verdadeiro que nunca se arrependeu de ter nascido.

**FIM**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Oi pessoal :3**

**Então essa é minha primeira fanfic de loveless. **

**Bom eu tive a idéia dessa fanfic através de uma frase que vi numa comunidade do Orkut.**

**A frase era ****"Se você viver cem anos****eu quero viver cem anos menos um dia,  
assim nunca terei de viver sem você."**** de **_**Winnie Pooh.**_

**Espero que todos tenham gostado e COMENTEM POR FAVOR *-***

**Aceito elogios, críticas, cheques e barras de chocolate.**

**P.S.: brigada mafê por ter me ajudado xD o que ****o sono e uma madruga mais um bombom não fazem com uma pessoa né? xD**

**Beijos :***

_**Zaah-chan x3**_


End file.
